The Art of Trolling
by smexy sevie's fangirl
Summary: Alfred decided to have a meeting consisting solely of the nations in the Western Hemisphere after being kicked out of a meeting solely for African, Asian, and European nations. Arthur of course thinks Alfred is being a troll and confronts him at a world meeting. Warning: picking on England and slash


**This is just a little story I came up with because I love picking on England. He is so uptight and grumpy, and he really does it to himself. Without further ado, here's the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**...**

"You see him Francis?!" Arthur yelled pointing to Alfred. "Yeah," Francis said irritated. He had his feet kicked up on the table and his head leaned back listening to Arthur's rant. "He's fucking trolling me!" Arthur glared at Alfred. "He's just talking to Lovino," Francis said. "Do you not like Lovino?" Francis asked. "I don't care about him, it's Alfred!" Arthur yelled. Francis sighed, it was going to be a long day. "Shut up!" Ludwig yelled. Everyone stared wide eyed and seated. "Now as you were saying Antonio," Ludwig said. "Ah yes, you see..." Arthur tuned out the rest of Antonio's talk of trade or whatever the hell he was talking about and glared at Alfred.

He tuned out Antonio for the most part until his skillful ear caught something. "We can't have the next world meeting on that date," Cuba protested. "Why not?" Ludwig asked impatient. "We as the American nations decided we should have our own meeting discussing trade in the Western Hemisphere," Alfred explained. "Ah," Ludwig nodded in understanding. "Did you hear that?" Arthur whispered to Francis. "The Western Hemisphere is having a meeting?" Francis asked annoyed. "Exactly, he's trolling me!" Arthur whispered harshly. "What are you talking about?" Kiku asked joining the conversation. "Harry Potter is just on his period." "No," Arthur said ignoring the nickname. "Alfred is mad that I kicked him out the Afro-Eurasian meeting and now he's getting back at me by having a meeting of the American nations," Arthur said. "Did you ever wonder that maybe they legitimately had problems the had to discuss?" Kiku asked. "We have our own meetings, so why can't they?" Gilbert said joining the conversation. "Don't you have another group to harass?" Arthur asked annoyed. "He does have a point," Kiku said but didn't say too much. He didn't want to get on Arthur's bad side for his own, personal reasons. Arthur, on the other hand, groaned knowing he wasn't going to win that particular argument but he just _knew _Alfred was being a troll!

...

At one point in the meeting Arthur jumped up screaming, "What do you want from me?!" "What-" "Shut up!" Arthur cut Matthew off. "You can see me?" Matthew asked. "Of course I can, you're the annoying guy that interrupted me!" Arthur glared at him. Matthew however was too excited that someone noticed him to care about insult or the glare he sent his way. "I told you people noticed you," Gilbert said. "Thank you Gilbert!" Matthew shouted. He ran to Gilbert and sat on his lap. Arthur chose to ignore the whole scene and glared at Alfred. "I'm sorry for kicking you out of the meeting but you have to understand-" "I'm not mad Artie," Alfred said. "Then why are you having a meeting solely for the American countries?" Arthur asked. "To deal with our own problems," Alfred answered. "I'll admit that seeing you guys have a meeting solely for you inspired me, but I'm not doing it to spite you," Alfred explained. "Which is what I was trying to tell you," Francis sighed. Arthur glared, he wasn't buying it. He knew Alfred too well, this conversation wasn't over, just... Put to rest for now.

...

"I can see the relationship working out well," Feliciano said. "It would be beneficial trade wise, and you do have a lot of history," Ludwig said. "You really think so?" Ivan asked. "Of course!" Feliciano exclaimed. Ivan took Wang Yao in his arms and kissed him. "If you ever get tired of Ivan, you can always make an alliance with me," Gilbert said lewdly winking. Wang Yao looked at him in disgust and Ivan glared. "That's it, no sex for a week!" Matthew glared. "W-w-what? But why?" Gilbert panicked. "What you said was rude Gilbert!" Matthew said. "I'm sorry Mattie!" Gilbert begged. "Shut up!" Arthur yelled at them. "I see through your act Alfred!" Arthur yelled pointing at him. "I'll let you come to the next meeting so please, stop torturing me!" Arthur begged getting on his knees. "Oh I don't care about that Artie," Alfred simply said. "But, but," Arthur was at a lost for words. Alfred took his hand and stood him up. "Look Artie," Alfred gently said looking him in the eyes. "I'm not mad at you for that, I understand." he said. "I learned how important it was at the Western Hemisphere," Alfred said. "You work up better relationships and you learn things you never knew before," Alfred continued. "A hero never holds a grudge so don't think that for another second I'm still mad at you, okay?" Alfred said letting go of his hands. Arthur blushed and stormed out. Francis whistled and said, "smooth move Al." "You can put the awesome me to shame for that move," Gilbert said. "Well we might as well end the meeting," Kiku mumbled glaring at the floor. "Ve!~ I think someone's a little jealous~" Feliciano teased. "I am not!" Kiku said storming out. "Ve!~" Feliciano said chasing after him. Ludwig sighed and chased after them as well. The other nations left the meeting as well and only Lovino and Alfred remained.

"You were totally trolling him, weren't you bastard?" Lovino smirked. "Of course I was," Alfred laughed. Lovino laughed and commented, "you sir, have mastered the art of trolling."

...

**I was originally going to give the other nations some lines, but that would be TOO much. I instead picked of course the main characters, and a good supporting cast. Anyway, read and review!**


End file.
